I got rights
by Slade J. Wilson
Summary: A new anti meta organization has come to Jump What will happen. (Johnny Rancid, Punk Rocket)
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly she saw none other than Johnny Rancid sitting in Q-6

"Look I didn't come here to fight." Raven said thinking Johnny Rancid was a stalker.

"Hmm?" Johnny said as he finally took his eyes off the stage.

"Well I didn't either." He retorted.

So Raven sat down next to him and watched the concert not realizing how awkward Johnny was feeling. And so they watched the concert Rancid wasn't the silent concert goer he was the one who yells when they speak and shuts up when they sing. But overall Raven thought it wasn't that bad of a company. After the concert was over Johnny got out and was about to hop on his bike.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" Raven blurted out as though they were old friends.

Rancid, rubbing the back of his neck obviously confused "um, I'm not really a coffee person ya, know I'm heading to a smoke house if you wanna come?"

"Sure" The purple haired girl chirped.

"Follow me" Johnny Rancid said.

And so Johnny rode his bike and Raven flew above.

"Here we are" Rancid said.

Raven didn't know what to say she wasn't a full on carnivore but she wasn't a vegetarian. Raven observed the building it was old but probably very popular right now seeing as it was full. They walked inside receiving no looks, Johnny pulled her aside to a table and without even looking at a menu he said to the waitress "two orders of brautwurst."

The waitress looked at Raven as if wanting her to have an order ready just like that "uhmmm one order of ham?" Raven stuttered out hoping they would accept.

"Ok 15 minutes." The waitress said a bit too happily.

The grey skinned girl examined Johnny he definitely looked as though he could eat that much but she was bored she started small talk.

"How can you eat that much you'll have a heart attack?" She inquired

"Not a problem, I'm a meta human so umm yah know?" Again he said awkwardly not really believing this was happening.

"So?" She asked becoming more curious.

"No heart" he said in that awkward cough talk thing.

"Uh huh right" she said sarcastically thinking he thought that was "cool" or something.

"Well how can you eat that little you got one order of ham-"

He was interrupted by the Waitress coming and handing them the food the man's needless to say was huge, Ravens however was not.

And sure enough as soon as Raven had eaten one ( relatively large) peace of ham Johnny was done with his he wasn't the most civilized of eaters but he was ok he didn't chew with his mouth open and he dint spit.

The biker growing bored was staring at her as if really wanting her to finish the meal. Now he must of had had practice because she was being weirded out so she pushed the plate into the middle of the table.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked apparently still hungry "no" she replied. He wolfed down the whole thing In a second Johnny looked up at the clock and said "11:30" " I'll be going."

"Uh" "okay" Raven said then getting up the nerve to ask "to where?"

Johnny appeared to be as old as cyborg a little younger probably, maybe 17.

"Someplace" he mumbled and in that Raven could swear the villain had said no place. "Can I come with you I gotta night off and I doubt your going home"

The teenager chuckled "no I'm not Titan but you would probably stalk me if I don't let you come so I'll let you come."

He called a waiter over and he paid the bill which Raven wondered about for obvious reasons. "You have a bike?" Johnny Rancid asked?

"No but I know how to ride" "well there's that I err um own at 5674 west court st. You can teleport there." Raven realized that that was a shabby poor part of the town and she new that that was probably his house but there was no need to intrude because she wasn't a titan tonight"

In a blink of an eye the pair where out side where Raven was on black Harley. They both got on rode to the south end of jump city.

"Hey punk" Johnny yelled to punk Rocket "you racing?

"Nah, I'm watching and waiting for you cause when you enter you win."

"Thanks" he said taking the annoyance as a compliment.

"Racers take your positions!" A voice yelled as the racers took their positions most of them were no names with good bikes, really good bikes. They mostly looked like Johnny.

"Go!" The person yelled.

Johnny was naturally in the lead but just barely, it was obvious you could do what you wanted as he was ramming people of the road left and right by now there where about 6-5 people not including Rancid. They were not getting rammed off but then she noticed something at the front of the track. It was a mob of people. Armed people. "Die metas!" They yelled and shot Johnny dodged and rode through got a gun and killed some people. Johnny was going fast seeing this as more of a game than assassination attempt. He was now speeding to the starting line and the spectators were running thinking they were cops.

Johnny jumped off his bike and yelled to punk who had gotten his guitar and was knocking them left and right. "Punk your place or mine"

"Mine" he yelled and he jumped on his bike which was like Robin but it was all orange. "You should come." They both yelled to Raven and she came too.

They finally got to the place it was an abandoned steel foundry where they ran in There was an overseers office with a couch a flat screen, a black leather couch, a mini fridge and a stereo. Punk Rockett flicked on a tv to the news.

"Rioters are rioting about meta human supervillians and superheros alike they are armed and dangerous they have almost killed Cyborg we are still waiting to see what happens." The announcer said.

They all heard pounding on the door and Punk Rockett handed her an RPG "I'd shoot to kill" Johnny cocked his Uzi and was then staring at Punk "what's the plan?" "I'll be a diversion Raven you get one shot after that use your powers and Johnny will help you." He said.

"Then you go to the titans and leave us alone." Johnny said.

"We can handle this." Punk added.

Raven didn't know why "Ok."

Bam. The door fell down and the rioters knocked the door down and Punk ran at them and and played some music literally knocking them off their feet he played more and more music but suddenly they were closing in on him, Raven knew this was her cue she shot even though she had never done this before she fired they gun trying not to hit Rocket and she did but suddenly everyone else fired at fire but she got cover fire from an Uzi so she threw down they gun and started using powers while still getting cover fire.

"Die die die!" Johnny Punk and the rioters yelled.

Eventually the rioters did die but Punk took a shot to the leg but he was okay she was now flying back to titans tower.

Titans Tower

"Oh where is Friend Raven." Starfire said worriedly.

"Here I am star." She said. ( she had managed to change back into her costume)

"Oh friend Raven where were you?"

"At a concert." She replied awkwardly.

"Raven something bad has happened There is a new group against all superheroes and super villians alike." Robin said.

"Anyone know anything about this at all anything at all." Robin pleaded

"I know that punk Rockett got wounded to the leg from that and many villains have been targeted, I saw it at the concert" Raven said.

Beast boy was watching tv and suddenly.

"Many villains have been recently been injured including Johnny Rancid Punk Rocket and many members of the hive the Teen Titans have not been targeted but this terrorist group will likely soon target them"

Across the town still at night precisely at 5674 West Court St.

Two teenagers are unconscious on the floor of the warehouse one of them had a pool of blood around his leg.

"Ugh I hate rioters" Johnny said as he pushed himself up off the a ground. He got some bandages and bandaged Punk up and ripped the bullet out.

"Oy " " you always do that without a warning" Punk Rocket said.

The Englishman pulled himself up shook his leg and stood up. He winced he had gotten grazes and bullets barely on him but never directly in his leg.

"So now what." Punk said as Johnny got two pistols out of a cabinet and chucked one at Punk."I say we get help." Said Johnny " The Titans"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Titans we need help we can't talk down this group without help so who?"

Suddenly Red X had just appeared on their tv Screen.

"Hello Titans." Red X said mockingly.

"What do you want X"

"Nothing more than a temporary truce for the villains of Jump City."

"What will you give us X?"

"The villains on truce are currently helping take down this organization."

"Ok." Robin sighed.

Their communicators flashed it was Punk Rocket at the bank.

Surprisingly he wasn't stealing anything he was playing his guitar- at people with guns keeping them from attacking him.

"Die die die!" One of the attackers yelled suddenly punk turned around.

"Sorry mate not gonna happen" he strummed his guitar and literally knocked some people off their feet, happily this was the last off the attackers or so he thought a wave off fifteen more came.

"Uh dudes who do we help?" The changeling asked Robin.

"Well we better choose soon Robin Rocket isn't going to last much longer." Cyborg said.

And he was right Punk wasn't doing that great he was trying to get out but he took a bullet to the arm which was really making it hard to play.

"Punk look out!" A voice yelled as a rocket took off and killed or stunned the rioters.

"'ell, thanks mate" Punk yelled to Johnny who had just ridden up with a rocket launcher.

Punk Rocket jumped on his guitar and flew off as Johnny followed off going who knows where.

Meanwhile around the mint

"Okay Titans let's-"

Beep Beep Beep

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled loud enough to make your ears bleed.

There were more rioters they looked angry they had lots of people and lots of lots of people very armed people again around the biker and rock singer. They where nearly back to back Johnny had a pistol and Punk played so his fingers bled. " 'ell there are a lot." The Brit said.

A shot ran out hitting Rocket on the edge of the stomach getting lodged around there. Johnny kept on fighting and fighting Punk for obvious reasons was just dodging bullets and playing an occasional riff but today he had taken about three bullets and his thin body really didn't help him much. Finally the titans decided to help.

"Booyah!" Cyborg screamed as he took down five rioters.

The villains had taken advantage of this cover and attempted to escape but the titans had escaped to and were following Punk and Johnny. "Fate must really be hating me today." Johnny grumbled as he ran to a dumpster and threw it in the air he and Punk then jumped down the hole.

"Friend Robin should we follow it does not look as though it is of the safe." Star said.

"I'm afraid so." Robin said getting tired.

Screams echoed up from the hole none recognizable but probably Meta Humans. Upon hearing those screams They all jumped down the 'rabbit' hole. They seen was of blood Meta blood to be exact.

"How did they get in the tunnels those with fighting abilities fight those without scram!" Was a cry that was repeated by someone.

The tunnels were dirt lit by torch and some lights it was filthy had some rooms and basically a labyrinth.

The Titans saw Punk fighting being closed in and barely alive, but okay.

They saw Rancid kill rioters and save Metas. But they tide wasn't in their favor despite the great efforts. "Kids to the air ducts everyone else scram." Was then cried out. Rancid and punk were the only ones that didn't heed the cry. Being because they could not The grey skinned biker took down the ones around Punk which was good seeing as he was now unconscious. Rancid upon seeing the titans ran into the Labyrinth.

"Hey looks dudes there's punk he looks unconscious what are we gonna do?" Beast boy said in hysterics.

"Let's take him to the tower." Robin sighed.

At Titans Tower

"Blimey." Punk said as he ripped of heart monitors.

"Hey dude your finally up guess what happened Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven found Rancid and made him tell him everything he knows and help them!" Beast boy shouted and then breathed apparently waiting to get to tell this story.

"Uh 'k mate." Punk said sort of bewildered.

"You wanna eat something." Beast boy said bounding with energy.

"Watcha got." "Almost anything Tofu eggs sound good?"

Punk nodded his head Beast boy ran and got them Punk switched off the sonic blasts on his guitar. And started playing Luke's Wall. By the time Beast boy was back Punk finished the song.

"Woah dude didn't know you actually could play." The changeling said in awe.

"You thought I carried this around for the 'ell of it."

"Kinda…."

"Wanna watch TV or play video games your choice?" Beast boy asked.

"Uhh… Video games." So the two walked (well Punk kinda limped)they looked through the games Punk wanted guitar hero but beast boy yelled and said that wasn't fair and finally they settled on Ninja 4 rise of the eastern dragon. They were about evenly matched and just about barely Punk won.

"Aw man how do you win." The green teen whined.

"Just lucky I guess." Punk Said Grinning.

"When can I 'ead off." Punk said.

"Sorry dude you aren't allowed to leave till' tomorrow." Beastboy said in a saddened tone.

"Look I'm fine I can go." The rebel said pleadingly.

"Hey they make the rules not me the against meta organization really really wants you dead dude."

Punk sighed then pulled his guitar off his back and hopped on "you wanna race." He said.

The changeling stared in amazement "yeah dude." He morphed into a falcon and chased after him.


End file.
